


Nothing Taken That Is Not Given

by sepulchrecas



Series: Master Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Sam, Desperation, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Holding, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Public Wetting, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam desperately tries to undo his pants, but the zipper catches.<br/>“Dean, the zipper is stuck,” he rasps, panicking now because he’s living on his last few moments of restraint, about to lose all of it.<br/>“Calm down and come ‘ere.” Dean pulls on it, tries to rip the fabric open, but it won’t budge.<br/>“Dean,” Sam whines, and his Master sighs.<br/>“Why did you wear your old jeans? You know this happens.”<br/>“I thought I grabbed a different pair.” He grabs his crotch while Dean tries to unzip his pants to no avail. “I have to go.”<br/>“I know, pet, just give me a few more seconds.”<br/>Sam breathes through his nose and focuses on keeping his muscles tight so he doesn’t leak on Dean’s hand.<br/>“I can’t hold it, I have to go so bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Taken That Is Not Given

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Gabriel does ask them out to drinks, and drinking always leads to things Dean likes, and as his Master promised, an orgasm for Sam if he does as he's told.

Dean pulls Sam's jeans over the padded diaper he has on, and the cloth-like polyester of the diaper rubs against newly shaven skin.

Each week Dean kisses his thighs while shaving in between them carefully so no more rash ever makes its home there.

Sam shudders at the praise Dean whispers in his ear while he rubs at his hardening cock through the softness of it. Sam groans and Dean smiles against his neck.

“Come on, we’re always running late and I want to get there early, start drinking before everyone else, get you nice and full. Maybe I’ll take your diaper off half-way through the night and make you hold.”

“Dean,” Sam groans, and rubs back against him.

“Uh-uh, no getting off just yet, Sammy, only if you do as you’re told. Actually, I have an idea. Pants off.”

Sam’s brow furrows. He can’t make it through the night without a diaper, and he’s not sure what Dean’s getting up to.

“Pants. Off. Diaper. Off.”

“Why?”

“You’re going to be a big boy tonight, Sammy, use the big boy toilet like me, so no wetting your pants. You shouldn’t drink too much, Sam, and make sure to tell me when you need to go.”

“But, Dean, I can’t in front of Gabriel and --”

“Yes, you can, you just have to tell me so make sure to pay attention and don’t get too distracted, don’t drink too many beers.”

“I won’t, I wasn’t planning too many anyway, but . . . Dean, what if I wet?”

“Then you have an accident, it’s no big deal, they’ll just think you had too much booze.” Dean pulls up his pants and tosses the diaper in the trash after wrapping it up. “Do you have to go now? You can use the bathroom once before we leave.” Sam nods his head. “Do you need me?”

Sam pulls on Dean’s arm and tugs him into the bathroom.

Dean holds his soft cock while he goes, pulls his foreskin back, and Sam realizes how much he misses this. His cock starts to harden again, but he's done anyway.

“So good for me, pet. You wanna come before or after?”

“Now, please.”

“If you come now you don’t get to when we get home.”

“Please.”

Dean sighs and pulls Sam away from the toilet and starts to jack him off fast and tight. His hand moves so fast Sam can barely see it, and he spills over Dean’s hand with a loud moan moments later.

“More, please, more.”

“Aren’t you horny tonight. Sorry, pet, that’s all you get.”

“Please, Master.”

“No talking, no complaining. We’re goin’ to be late.”

Sam braces himself against the wall to catch his breath. He has to piss a little, and he figures Dean wouldn’t mind, so he aims at the bowl and starts to go, but then a hand comes in from behind him to grasp his dick painfully and it cuts the stream off.

“Ah!”

“I said you could go once. Go get in the car or you’re getting a spanking,” he growls, and Sam winces as his Master lets go. He shoots one last longing glance at the toilet before doing up his pants and heading out to the impala. He sits in the passenger seat silently, folds his hands in his lap, but when Dean gets in the car he reaches for Sam’s hand and holds it while he drives towards the other side of town where the bar is. It calms his nerves, and Sam settles down in his seat. “Good boy.”

They get there before everyone else, and Dean, true to his word, makes Sam drink a can of coke, and two bottles of water before he switches to beers.

An hour later and they’re still the only ones there, Gabriel and co. MIA as of this moment. However, another twenty minutes and he strolls in with Charlie on his arm followed by Benny, Crowley, and the secretary whose name he has yet to learn.

They all crowd around their table, and Sam squirms.

His bladder aches, and his dick burns with the urge to just let go right now. He’s full, and he doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to be able to last.

He tugs on Dean’s shirt sleeve and leans in.

“I have to go.”

“Not now, Sammy, Charlie and I are talking.”

Dean gives him that look that means there’s no way he’ll be persuaded to do otherwise, but if he doesn’t find a bathroom his pants are going to be getting significantly wetter.

“Dean, _now_.”

“Are you at a ten?” He asks quieter, and Sam nods. He’s not leaking yet, but soon he’s going to be. “No, you’re not. You can wait, baby.”

Sam whines, and starts to make his way away from the table and towards the bathrooms in the back, but Dean loops his arm around his waist and holds him there.

His jeans are a dark blue, but whatever he does he knows each leak will show through the thick fabric, and he’s about to start.

“Dean,” he breathes.

“Can you make it to the bathroom?”

“No.”

“Come on, I know you can. We’ll be right back,” he says a little louder, and starts to lead Sam towards the restrooms. Dean pulls him into a stall and nods his head. “Go on.”

Sam desperately tries to undo his pants, but the zipper catches.

“Dean, the zipper is stuck,” he rasps, panicking now because he’s living on his last few moments of restraint, about to lose all of it.

“Calm down and come ‘ere.” Dean pulls on it, tries to rip the fabric open, but it won’t budge.

“Dean,” Sam whines, and his Master sighs.

“Why did you wear your old jeans? You know this happens.”

“I thought I grabbed a different pair.” He grabs his crotch while Dean tries to unzip his pants to no avail. “I have to go.”

“I know, pet, just give me a few more seconds.”

Sam breathes through his nose and focuses on keeping his muscles tight so he doesn’t leak on Dean’s hand.

“I can’t hold it, I have to go so bad,” he whispers because someone else has walked into the stall next to them. Dean shushes him and jiggles with the zipper. “ _Dean_! Hurry up, please. Can’t hold it anymore.”

“Sam, I can’t get it undone, can you wait until we get outside? Or in the car? Maybe until we get home?” Sam shakes his head and gasps as the patch of jeans underneath his palm warms and piss spills from between the gaps in his fingers. He shuts his eyes tight and holds onto Dean with his other hand.

“Stop. Hold it, Sam, come on, you can do it, baby.”

“Dean --”

“Hold it.” Sam clamps down and stops the flow completely, groans in pain as he does, and Dean kisses him. “Go get in the car, I’ll tell them you drank too much. If you piss on my seats I’ll spank your ass red right in the parking lot,” Dean warns, and Sam nods his head in understanding even though he’s about to double over. “I’ve gotta be stricter with you if you still aren’t potty trained, Sam. Come on, go out to the car.”

“Dean, please, I can’t hold it I have to go so bad.”

“No.”

“I . . . I’m gonna go, I can’t stop it, Master, please let me go.”

“In your pants? I don’t think so, go wait in the car.”

Sam waddles out through the crowd, the smell of beer and piss strong in his nose. The need to go is so bad Sam knows he’s not going to make it to the car in time.

But he was told to by his Master, and he’ll do what he’s commanded to alibi to the best of his abilities, and right now he’s struggling to follow the order.

While he’s seated it’s worse, and he fiddles with his zipper trying to get it to come undone, and finally it does. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants relieves some of his desperation, but not by much.

The empty beer bottle sitting next to him is tempting, and he almost uses it, but holds back.

“Please, Master, please,” he begs loudly when Dean rounds the driver’s side of the car.

“Use the bottle, but that’s it.” Sam takes his cock out carefully, and fits the lip of the bottle to his slit just in time for it all to rush out in a loud gush, some of it dripping down the sides, but he’s going too hard to stop it, to even think about it. “Don’t overflow it or you’ll get a more painful punishment than just a spanking.”

Sam tries to stop the flow as the bottle starts to fill to the top, but he can’t stop it.

“Dean, Dean,” he says panicking, and his Master reaches over to clamp his hand around the base of his cock harshly.

“Stop it, pet,” Dean says, and he locks up to stop it, screws the cap back on the bottle before tucking his soft cock back into his wet briefs. “If it gets bad let me know, Sammy, and I’ll pull over but only if you have to go right now, okay?”

Getting to go and having to stop hurts, and he leaks every few seconds because now that his bladder knows the relief of letting go, he’s having trouble holding on.

“Pull over,” he gasps out, and Dean shoots him a worried look.

“What?”

“Pull over, please, Master.” Dean veers off the road to pull off to the shoulder, but he won’t unlock the door. “Dean, I’m going to --”

“I have a diaper in the back, lay down.” Sam does as he’s told, and he kicks off his clothes slowly so he doesn’t lose focus of his main goal here: to not piss all over his Master’s beloved car. Dean quickly fits the diaper between his legs and fastens the sides to either side of his waist, tight over his hips. “Go, pet, you’ve done so well for me all night.”

Sam moans and grabs at Dean as he goes and goes, and he watches as the bulge of his stomach deflates as it all floods out of him.

“So good for me, baby, sorry about your jeans.”

“S’good, feels s’good.”

“You’re leakin’, Sammy, can you stop?”

“Huh-uh.”

“It’s okay, just slow down, stop goin’ so fast. You still got more in you?” Dean asks, almost sitting in Sam’s lap now, petting over the swell of the diaper, warm and wet.

“Lots.”

“You’re going to have to wait until we get home, then, I only have the one diaper for you, pet, and I’m not letting you go on the side of the road.”

“Please.”

“Nope. Come on, Sammy, let’s get you home. I’ll know if you start going again, so don’t.”

Dean pulls back onto the highway, and before Sam can start begging again they’re pulling in front of the house.

His Master helps him into the house using his jacket to hide his bottom half since he’s not wearing pants, only the padding between his thighs that’s so thick he can’t close his legs all the way.

Dean carefully peels the diaper away from his skin when they make it up to the bedroom, and his Master lays him down on the bed. Sam’s brow furrows. The tug in his abdomen makes need spike through his system, but his Master isn’t making any move to take him to the toilet.

“M’gonna fuck you now, Sammy. You know what they all said to me? That they all love you, love how amazing you are, and I’m so proud of you for holding so long and being so good for me. I’m going to make you piss and come at the same time, it’s goin’ to feel so -- fuck -- good.” Dean fits two fingers into his hole, slicked with lube he’s fished from under the bed. “Does it feel like you’re going to piss yourself, Sammy? God, you should try, but I know you can’t, you’re getting all hard for me, such a good boy, such a good pet for your Master.”

Sam pushes and tries, but he can’t piss when he’s hard, and he doesn’t have to go bad enough to get any softer than he already is, so he’s steadily getting harder and harder all the while Dean continues opening him up.

“Yeah, ride my hand, just like that. Am I pushing against your bladder? Feel good?” Sam nods his head and breathes hard, rocks back on Dean’s fingers that feel like heaven. “I can feel how full you are, you’re so tight, maybe I should do this more often. Would you like that? Me filling you up until you’re leaking all over, but you won’t because I’ll tell you to hold it. Then I’ll fuck you so deep you’ll have no choice but to come and piss all over both of us, and I’ll just fuck you through it until you have to shove me away. You’ll be beggin’ for my come, Sammy, beggin’ for it.”

Sam’s having trouble keeping himself from doing something, he’s not sure which is going to happen first, whether he’s going to piss all over his belly or come.

Dean pulls his hand away and replaces his fingers with his cock, thrusting in roughly in one smooth roll of hips that has Sam’s eyes rolling back in his head and his spine arching off the bed.

“Feel that? Feel how desperate you are? Get lost in it for me, don’t worry about the mattress or anything, just feel, come, pet, come on my cock.”

It burns at first. There’s wet warmth hitting his stomach, but he can’t bear to open his eyes long enough to see what’s going on between their rocking bodies.

And it feels so good.

It feels like he’s coming over and over, an almost constant flow of it, and Dean’s moaning and groaning above him, doing the same but inside of him.

He reaches down to stroke Sam’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Sam does have to shove him away -- it becomes too much.

“Fuck, fuck, more, please more,” he begs, and Dean laughs. He kisses Sam hard, and steals the sighs and broken moans right out of his mouth as he finishes, his cock twitching and softening as the rest of Sam’s body goes limp. “Feel gross," he says when he gains enough consciousness to speak.

“Wanna shower? Or how ‘bout another bath, pet?”

“Bath,” he slurs, and Dean helps him moves his limbs into the tub.

“Gotta warm up the water, you sure you wanna sit there?” Sam is too tired to move, still half-drunk on beer, and half-high on endorphins that are making his head spin and his body feel numb. “Okay, whatever you want, baby.”

He shivers when the cold water hits him, and Dean holds the showerhead over his lap to clean him up for the most part.

Dean switches it to the faucet, and he fills the tub up almost completely before sitting in Sam’s lap. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him in close. He buries his face in his Master’s neck and breathes in deep.

“You’ve been such a good pet for me, Sammy, listenin’ to me and bein’ so good. You didn’t even have an accident, I’m so _so_ proud of you. I know you really had to go, and I’m so proud of you for holding it, baby boy.”

Sam brings Dean down further in the water as it warms up. Dean shuts the faucet off and sighs when Sam wraps his arms and legs around him like an octopus.

“Mm,” Sam hums against the skin of Dean’s throat. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re still beautiful.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean says unhappily and moves to get out of the tub.

“I mean it. I love your freckles, and I love your hips.” Sam sits up on his kneels to grab Dean’s waist with his palms so he can kiss his hip bones. “I love your stomach and your chest, and your eyes . . . god, I wish I could stare at them all day. And I love that you take care of me so well, Master, I love you,” Sam says sincerely, and he sucks a bruise into Dean’s inner thigh.

He thinks Dean’s going to shove his head away and go straight to bed, but then that hand coming down fast settles in his hair, and when he looks up Dean has tears in his eyes.

“Sammy,” Dean breathes, and his knees slam on the ground with a loud sound, and he kisses Sam with everything in him.

Normally their kissing is passionate, but it’s all in the heat of the moment, about getting off or helping Sam to, but right now there’s no objective. It’s just a slow slide of lips and a swipe of tongue as Dean holds onto Sam for dear life and the same vise versa.

“I love you,” Sam gasps between kisses, and Dean helps him out of the tub so they can continue kissing that way. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“Love you, love you so much, pet, so much.” Dean breaks apart from him because he’s breathing too hard, but he cups the back of Sam’s neck and runs his fingers through the long hair there. He wraps his other hand over Sam’s hip and holds him so close it’s a miracle they’re standing up as it is. “Do you have to go?” Dean asks, and nods towards the toilet.

“It can wait.”

“No, go now, kiss later.”

Sam relieves himself quickly, and then follows Dean to bed. His Master’s skin is dry now, soft under his fingertips as he traces patterns in the spaces his bones make, the indents between them.

“Beautiful,” is Sam’s last word before he falls to sleep, on Dean’s bed instead of his own, but he knows his Master doesn’t mind when he wakes up to a face full of hair, and a hard cock pressed against his own, Dean moving his hips minutely in his sleep. “Dean, wake up,” he grumbles, and shoves at Dean’s shoulder.

“Mm, what?”

“Wake up, I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You know how you said you’d like to fuck me when I’m all full and leakin’?”

“Yeah, you all full for me?”

“Yeah, and I’d like for you to fuck me. Hard.”

“Fuck, yeah, Sammy. Right now?”

“Wanna ride you nice and slow, feel you all deep inside of me, pushing against my full bladder until I leak all over your stomach, and I’ll lick it all up after we’re done.”

“Then you better get to sittin’ on my cock, Sammy. We have all day and I plan to make you _drip_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
